danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty
Kitty is the brains of the team and the second leader. She is cool, smart, and adventurous. She is also very talented (as in "Where the Fun Never Stops," she can pick up a phone with her tail; whereas in the "Don't Touch Them Pills" segment, she can juggle fruit, including all the cherries staying in the same group, and the berries in their own group). She is a professional in home safety and hates cheating. Before becoming a Danger Ranger, she owned a puppy named Buddy as a kitten (as mentioned and later shown in "Dog Days") and later in her life worked for Global Pol with Henri Ennui (as mentioned in "Medicine Mix-Up"). She is a close friend to Sully, but she may have strong feelings for him, and so may Sully. The pair are best friends but not lovers. She loves gymnastics, cheerleaders, dancing, and singing (but does get annoyed when Sully rhymes and raps outside musical number segments), and she's an excellent fighter too. She is friends with everyone around her. In the episode "Chem Gems," she pretends to be her favorite hero, Sherlock Holmes, while, analogously speaking, Sully is Dr. Watson (to his annoyance over her calling him by that last name). Her catchphrase is "Now that's a danger-proof plan." Kitty is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearances *Mission 547: Safety Rules! (Pilot) (first appearance) *Water Works *Wild Wheels *Where the Fun Never Stops *Fires and Liars *The Great Race *Medicine Mix-Up *Safe and Sound *Cave Save *Chem Gems *Dog Days *Be Prepared *Wet and Wild *Go Games *Kitty's Surprise Party *Fallbot Forget-Me-Not Trivia *This is the first character named Kitty whom Grey DeLisle voices, years later she would voice Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. *In the pilot, Kitty is the only female Danger Ranger, as Gabriela does not appear yet. *Kitty is one of the few Danger Rangers whose childhood is mentioned or even revealed. In "Chem Gems," she mentions having had a tiara with fake gems when she was little. Later, in "Dog Days," she mentions having once owned a dog named Buddy, and later is shown in a flashback scene. *Her favorite color is pink, which her skin is. *Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. *It is revealed in "Water Works" that Kitty can water ski without water skis. *Kitty's hands and feet tend to have the most coloring and drawing errors of any body part of any Danger Ranger. * She can also be strict at times, but nevertheless, she cares for everyone around her. * Like Sully, Kitty is a skilled surfer and swimmer (contrary to most cat stereotypes). Gallery Cat Power.PNG File:ImagesCATHJA3O.jpg Sully and Kitty.jpeg|With Sully Cat.jpg Swimsuit - Kitty.PNG|Kitty wearing a yellow swimsuit. Kitty's idol outfit.PNG|Kitty wearing her pop-star outfit. Fran-Teek looks at Sully.png Kitty.PNG Kitty the Cat.PNG Danger Rangers lounge.PNG Sully and Kitty.JPG Burt Fallbot Sully Burble and Kitty.JPG Otter Boys and Kitty.PNG Kitty runs.png Kitty holding a book.png 20191127.jpg Stick together.JPG Umbrella.JPG 10492460 314772575356439 799461529688191390 n.jpg 10388562 314772562023107 6047255034000871837 n.jpg 10378161 314772565356440 2052920842133966439 n.jpg 10334293 258241641044191 5940114677223645840 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Danger Rangers Category:Felines